


Get up strong and muscle on

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Ryan picked up his crew, and 1 time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan is a big guy. That’s no secret.

He is tall and wide, filling out his leather jacket far better than the other crew members fill out theirs. Gavin likes to jokingly use him for shade, and Ray seriously uses him for shade. 

He is the most physically imposing member of their crew.

Not to say that the others aren’t terrifying in their own way. Hell, he’s seen Michael make a man piss himself just from yelling at him. He’s seen the way Ray handles a knife, and most residents of Los Santos have seen the results of what Ray can do with it. Jack’s current record is taking down twelve cops in a minute fifteen, unarmed. Geoff runs a crew of psychopaths that get off on making people bleed, so he’s someone to fear even before you know that he pulled off a man’s finger with a pair of pliers because he owed them money.

Gavin is dangerous in his own right, he likes to think. People tend to stop laughing when he trips over himself when they have a knife in their throat. People don’t laugh at him any more. Much.

One day, however, they all could go out into the world, and no civilian would be any the wiser. No one would pick up on them being gang members who kill mercilessly and without any regard for human life.

Not Ryan though. Ryan is more than just Big n’ Tall. Ryan will always have the body of someone trained to kill. He will always be someone to fear. Which is a good thing, Gavin guesses, considering that none of them plan on leaving this life of their own free will, especially not Ryan. Gavin’s seen the way Ryan’s back muscles ripple underneath his shirt as he beats a rival gang members teeth down his throat. He’s seen the way his biceps bulge with the effort of lifting a full grown man off his feet just by the garrote he had wrapped around the man’s throat.

If you saw Ryan walking down the street, sans skull mask, face paint, leather jacket, and his frankly unnecessarily large amount of weapons that are on his person at all times, you’d cross sides. You would get the fuck out of his way. Gavin has seen Ryan make hardened criminals turn pale while wearing a shirt with a cat on it. Granted, it was covered in blood and Ryan’s face paint was running because of the large slice above his right eye, but. His point still stands.

Ryan uses his body like the weapon he has no doubt, over many years, honed it to be. He uses it to beat people unrecognizable, to throw people into walls, to lift his mini-gun, and to do insane acrobatic stunts that wouldn’t be possible without years of training.

And, as a surprise to all, to carry his crew around like they weigh nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The first member of the crew to be picked up is, unsurprisingly, Ray.  


Surprisingly, though, it isn’t because he’s being a lazy piece of shit and Ryan has had enough of it. While Ryan is pretty vocal about how sick and tired he is of tripping over Ray’s body on the floor while he fucks around on his DS, or of Ray falling asleep when Geoff goes over a plan for the sixth time, he has never actually done anything physical about it.

In fact, Ryan has never done anything overly physical to any of the crew. He only touches them out of necessity; like yanking Michael down into cover, or, on one memorable occasion, picking up Geoff in a fireman’s carry in order to throw his drunk ass into bed. So it gives the crew quite the shock that the moment Ray complains that he can’t see anything over the tall wall he and Ryan are hiding behind, Ryan takes it upon himself to help him with his height issue.

“What the fuck, dude! Put me down!” Gavin can’t tell if Ray’s annoyance is for the crew or a cop, so he whips his head around to look across the street to make sure that Ray isn’t in trouble and well. He isn’t going to say that Ray isn’t in trouble.

Gavin isn’t sure what he is looking at for a few seconds, only that it scares him on a primal level. When he looks at it harder, and squints a little, he sees what’s actually happening and it scares him on every other level as well. He sees Ray, looking down at the top of Ryan’s head as Ryan cocks a pistol and seems ready to start fighting despite the 5’9” man holding a thirty pound sniper rifle sitting on his shoulders.

“You couldn’t see, and now you can. You’re welcome. Now please shoot some people in the head?” Ryan doesn’t even sound like he’s straining to hold up Ray’s weight and um. Ok. That’s interesting and not something Gavin should be thinking about as bullets whiz past his head. He’s still watching as Ray seems to shrug, tucks his feet under Ryan’s upper arms, and turns to aim down his sights at the cops. He turns back to his own fight, so he almost misses the soft hiss that Ryan makes except for Ray telling him to shut up under his breath.

“I’m not that heavy, you can chill out.” Ray’s voice comes out soft, as he’s probably trying not to breathe and concentrating on his balance along with Ryan’s, so Gavin’s surprised he’s speaking at all, since this is normally the time he goes completely silent.

“You’re on my ponytail.” Ryan’s grumble is also soft, trying not to disturb Ray, and also probably doesn’t want the whole crew to know that he is so obviously pouting at his hair being pulled, and at the insinuation that Ray could possibly be heavy enough to hurt him. “Just hold on a second.” And that’s the only warning Ray gets before Ryan shrugs his shoulders up, tossing Ray slightly in the air and, assumingly, getting his hair out from underneath Ray’s ass. Ray makes a soft ‘oof’ noise as he lands back down and looks down at Ryan, eyes wide behind his mask. 

Gavin officially is going to be jerking off to those shoulders later, and this should be the time where he remembers how dangerous Ryan is, carrying at least 170lbs of weight between a sniper and his rifle on his shoulders, and then easily tossing him into the air, and yet.  
And yet. He wants to see what those powerful shoulders can do. He wants to know how those shoulders feel when Ryan is-

“Shit! Fuckers, I’m so done with this! I’m throwing out some smoke and frags, and then let’s get a car and fucking scadaddle. I’m running low on ammo.” The other crew members call out their ammo count to Michael as well, and it seems that all of the crew has been actively shooting at the police. All except Gavin. He pops out the clip in his pistol, and sees he’s only shot four bullets. He remembers shooting those bullets when he left the bank in an effort to blow up one of the police cars. Which means he hasn’t shot since then, having been too focused on the circus act going on across the street.

Gavin hears the hiss of the smoke grenades, followed by the deafening sound of the frags going off, and dives out of cover towards where he sees Michael running, only to trip over himself when he sees that Ryan is leisurely jogging across the street as Ray takes a few more shots through the smoke, still on Ryan’s shoulders.

Holy shit.

Ryan doesn’t even look winded. When they all reach a couple of cars, Ryan puts away his pistol. Gavin is watching him avidly now, hoping to see something else to jerk off too. He isn’t disappointed, either, when Ryan tucks his thumbs underneath Ray’s thighs, shrugs his shoulders and gets and palms more underneath Ray, and just fucking lifts Ray off of his shoulders, only having to duck his head slightly.

Ho-ly shit.

Ray hits the ground and stumbles, obviously very startled by the whole situation, and Gavin knows exactly how he feels. Ryan casually walks over to where Jack has gotten a car started, and Gavin just. He can’t. Ray seems to have shaken off whatever the fuck just happened, and gets into the passenger side of the car Michael is obviously planning on driving, and popping out of the sunroof, rifle at the ready. But Gavin still just can’t.

“Get in the fucking car, shithead! They’re gonna send the SWAT team after us, we gotta go!” Gavin startles and he lets out a shaky breath. He gets into the back seat and puts in a fresh clip into his pistol, just incase. He smashes the window with the butt of his gun as Michael peels out of the parking spot, driving alongside Jack. 

He gets a little distracted from the idea of Ryan fucking him against the wall by the police car that rams into the back of their car, causing Gavin to start blind firing at them.

He gets un-distraced when he notices the other car’s back door burst open, and sees Ryan leaning out of the car, entire upper body outside of the car. Gavin glances quickly as Ryan takes over the shooting in order to figure out how the nut job is holding himself up. What Gavin can tell, Ryan is holding himself up by having one foot shoved under Geoff’s seat and just pure fucking muscle.

Gavin is going to fuck Ryan if it’s the last thing he does on this unforgiving shithole planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack is next to be picked up, and Gavin is surprised that Ryan makes it out of the situation with his jugular still attached to him.

Gavin is listening to the chase over the comms while he waits back at the van, and can only hear the sound of Jack’s panting and Ryan mumbling curses as they run after the drug dealer that ratted them out to the FIB. He can tell by the way Ryan’s cursing is getting more colorful that the prick seems to be putting a lot of ground between them.

“Fucking, cocksucker!” Jack’s voice is startling after the white noise of panting and cursing that he was just starting to tune out. He hears the sound of chain link fence rattling, and then Ryan let’s out some curses of his own. “Gavin, you’re gonna have to try and find him in the van. He hopped a fence and know he’s heading north on-Ryan! What the fuck, get off me!” Gavin sits up, not all that concerned, but far more interested then he was before.

“Jack?! What’s happening? What street is he heading down?” He can hear the shuffling of clothes, and a huff he thinks comes from Ryan.

“Just keep your body tight, make sure to jump, and tuck and tip back once you clear the fence.” He hears Jack’s voice get higher as she complains more, and Gavin does not want to be on the other side of the glare he knows she is giving Ryan.

“Get your fucking hands off of me, dipshit! We have to go around and Gavin needs to-“ Jack’s pissed off complaining is cut off by her screaming, and then all Gavin can hear his silence for a few moments.

“Jack? Jack?! What the fucking hell is happening? Ryan?” Gavin isn’t hearing anything from either of them until he hears Jack’s panting as she chases after the drug dealer again.

“What is happening is that Ryan is fucking dead once we get this guy. He’s heading north on Forum Drive. Head him off there, Gavin.” He still wants to know what actually happened, but for now he just peels out from the alley he was in, heading for Forum. 

He gets close to the street when he sees the drug deal running down the sidewalk, the opposite way that Gavin is driving. He curses and hits the brakes, and before the car even stops, he slams it into reverse, and guns it backwards. He can see the guy in his side mirror, and he sees Jack gaining on him. Gavin whips the car all the way around, slams it back into drive, and pulls up along the drug dealer just as Ryan appears around a corner from an alley, and clotheslines the poor bastard.

The van makes a horrifying screech as he stops, obviously not very happy about what Gavin has been doing to it. The side door opens to the sight of a very pissed off, disheveled Jack, and to Ryan holding the guy up by the back of his shirt with a gun pressed against his side.

Ryan looks delighted, and Gavin isn’t sure if it’s from getting the guy that got one of their hideouts raided, or from scaring the piss out of Jack.

Probably both.

 

 

When they finally get the drug dealer to the warehouse where Geoff, Michael, and Ray are waiting, Ryan kicks the guy out of the side door so he lands face first in the dust.

“Jesus, took you guys long enough.” Geoff rolls his eyes, and leans down and helps the guy up, brushing the dust off of him none too gently. The guy is so visibly shaking, Gavin can see it from the drivers seat. Geoff looks down at the dudes crotch, and then raises an eyebrow. Michael starts to full out belly laugh, Ray looks pleased as punch, and Gavin just wishes he could see what happened.

“Who pees themselves?” Geoff is incredulous and mocking, and Gavin wishes he could see the look on the drug dealer’s face, knowing that he peed himself in the presence of Geoffrey Ramsey.

“Babies!” Michael has a glint in his eyes, as does Ray, and they both take one of the guy’s arms and lead him into the warehouse, fucking with him with their knives. Gavin can tell that this traitor is not going to be making it back onto the streets in anything other than pieces.

“Thanks guys. We’ll see you back at the apartment?” Ryan nods, still looking smug, Gavin waves at him, and Jack. Jack doesn’t say anything and gets into the front seat, forcing Ryan into the back. Gavin is so excited to find out what the fuck happened, he can’t even bring himself to annoy the shit out them for entertainment.

Once they get to the apartment, Gavin parks the van in the garage, and Ryan hops out the back. Jack opens her door, but Gavin grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. She whips around and glares at him, obviously done with this ‘touching Jack without her permission’ shit today, but Gavin doesn’t say anything until he hears the door to inside slam shut. He lets go of her arm and puts his hand up placatingly.

“What the fuck did he do?” She raises her eyebrow at him, obviously not really wanting to talk about. “Jack, please I gotta know.” She rolls her eyes and sighs.

“He picked me up and threw me over the fence.” Gavin can’t breathe for a moment, too hopeful and too disbelieving all at once. Jack doesn’t seem to notice his distress, and continues on. “He turned me around to face him, grabbed me by my hips, and told me to keep my body tight and jump. Then he just threw me into the fucking air above his head, caught my feet, and flung me over the fence like I weighed nothing. He’s so fucking lucky I landed on my feet or else he’d be fucking six feet under.” With that, she left the van, and left Gavin to himself. 

Alone.

To think about how Ryan has now not only lifted Ray over his head, but now has thrown Jack physically into the air and over a fence. This is getting ridiculous. There is no way he did that. Gavin can’t wrap his head around it for a few seconds.

Until he pictures it. Pictures the way Ryan’s biceps would have bulged with the effort of throwing a grown woman into the air like she was a cheerleader. That kind of strength. Holy fucking christ. Gavin shifts in his seat, already getting hard thinking about the power that Ryan holds in his body. Thinking about all the things Ryan could do with all that strength. God, the way he fucks must be an experience. Gavin starts to think about Ryan holding Gavin up and fucking him against a wall. And how hard Ryan must fuck, oh shit. 

Ryan probably fucks like his life depends on it, like how he does everything else. Gavin palms his dick hard, and sees stars, completely lost in the idea of Ryan fucking him so hard that he screams, fucking him so hard it hurts. Gavin rubs his dick harder and harder, so caught up in the possibility of Ryan pinning him to the bed with no effort whatsoever, just keeping him pinned and using him and fucking him the way he wants, fuck. Gavin’s back arches, and he’s so close, so fucking close. He pictures Ryan’s muscles and the way the would bulge and how easily they could hold him up or keep him down, and the fucking smug grin he would have as he took Gavin apart, and just like that, Gavin is coming. He comes so hard he gasps and slams his head back against the headrest, grinding up against his own hand.

Shit. 

He takes a few deep breathes, and palms himself a few more times just to draw it out a little, before sighing. He’s so fucking screwed. He tips forward and bangs his head against the steering wheel a few times before shakily getting out of the van. He wobbles slightly, and he has to walk a little bow-legged because of the come in his pants, but he makes it upstairs into the apartment eventually.

When he gets there, Ryan is sitting on the couch watching the History Channel, and he turns when he hears the door open. Gavin’s breathe catches slightly, and his steps falter. Ryan squints his eyes, looks him up and down, and stares right at his crotch, where Gavin is sure there’s starting to be a wet spot. 

Instead of saying anything, Ryan just looks up, meets his eyes, and fucking smirks. Then he just turns back to his weird fucking show and Gavin feels completely embarrassed and also like he could go for round two already, just from that alone.

So he goes to his room, gets in his shower, and jerks off until he comes with the thought of that smirk and those muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin is starting to get annoyed, if he’s being perfectly honest. Ryan’s sudden desire to pick up heavy things, and people, has caused him a lot of frustration and a raw dick.

The week before, Ryan threw Jack like she weighed nothing, and caused Gavin to come in his pants.

Yesterday, he saw Ryan playfully doing bicep curls with his and Michael’s miniguns.

So Gavin is a little annoyed. He’s fucking turned on all the time now, because every time he sees Ryan all he can think about is that smirk and the way his muscles look when he fucking does anything. 

So of course he gets stuck in a car with Ryan when they’re driving out to do some of Geoff’s dirty work. And by dirty work, he means they ‘misplaced’ their helicopter in rival gang territory and needed to go ‘find’ it. They have to go and kill a lot of people and then steal their helicopter back because Geoff forgets that they aren’t the only crew in the city that has members that can fly a helicopter and shouldn’t leave their fucking helicopters in unmanned hangers. Gavin’s only saving grace is that Michael happens to be in the car with them, so Gavin isn’t forced to try and make conversation with Ryan while thinking about getting fucked by him.

“All I’m saying is, is that if we keep trip mines _near_ the hanger then the pricks wouldn’t take our plane.” Gavin rolls his eyes at Michael even though he isn’t turned back to look at him sitting in the back of the car, and he sees the slight movement of Ryan’s mask as he shakes his head. He shifts gears on Michaels’s Dubsta as he takes it over a hill in the Grand Senora. Gavin sees the dust flying up outside the window as Ryan swerves around a rock.

“Well, what if one of us trips the damn things? That’s not how I want to go, Michael!” Michael whips around to look at him, the look he is giving him clearly saying that, as usual, he thinks that Gavin is a dumbass. 

“Well, genius, we’ll know that they’re there since we fucking put them there!” Gavin huffs, and looks out the window.

“Gavin does have a point, Michael. I think you’re giving this crew a little more credit than it truly deserves.” Gavin looks back at the front and sticks his tongue out at Michael and he gets flipped off in response. “Now that that argument is settled, load up and buckle in. We’re gonna be coming in hot.” That’s all the warning they get before Ryan jumps the car over a dune, and the car spins 180°, landing hard enough that Gavin’s sure that they broke _something_ in the car. Michael yells in excitement, rolls down his window, and leans out the window shooting as he laughs and Ryan throws the car into reverse.

Ryan turns around to see through the back window, and Gavin catches his eyes by accident. He feels himself grow hot all over when Ryan winks at him through the mask, and steers the car through a few trailers. Gavin curses, checks his SMG for ammo, and waits until the car slides to a stop. He hops out of the car, and ducks into cover behind a trailer.

“Sweet parking spot, Ryan.” Ryan salutes Michael from the opposite side of a trailer, and Gavin watches as pulls the pin on a grenade. “What the fuck, Ryan?! You’re gonna blow up the helicopter, idiot!” Ryan somehow manages to look sheepish behind his mask, and looks around, panicked. He shrugs, and just tosses it back the way they came, and it explodes in a cloud of dust. Gavin laughs, trying not to notice the little things about the situation, like how far Ryan threw the grenade, or the way his thighs look in his jeans when he crouches down after a few bullets buzz by his head. 

It’s a few minutes into the fire fight when Gavin can tell they’re all getting a little bored of this “we shoot, they shoot” shit. Michael is the one that takes it into his own hands, however, and sparks yet another series of events that leads to Gavin wanting to get fucked against a wall.

“Cover me, I gotta get a different gun!” Gavin jumps up from behind cover and shoots down a few more guys, trying to keep the fire off of Michael as he goes into the back of the Dubsta for a new gun. He and Ryan take turns shooting cover fire, until Gavin hear’s the unmistakable sound of a minigun starting up. Gavin squeals in delight, excited for the carnage he’s sure is going to follow that sound.

Michael pretty much clears out the rest of the area, with some help from Gavin and Ryan. Mostly Ryan. Gavin was mostly too distracted by Ryan to be much help. The minigun is slowing down, and Michael turns his head to smile maniacally back at them, when a shot rings out in the almost silence. Michael immediately flinches, and drops his gun.

He’s screaming and cursing before he even hits the ground. Gavin runs down the trailer he was hiding behind, and shoots the, hopefully, only remaining crew member. By the time he gets back, Michael has stopped his yelling, but still looks pissed as all hell. Gavin jogs over to where Michael is laid out on the ground next to a kneeling Ryan.

“You okay? What’d he hit?” Michael doesn’t look like he’s in pain so much as he looks like he’s ready to murder some more people. Gavin looks over Michael’s body, making sure nothing major was hit. He sees a bullet hole in Michael’s jeans, blood pooling beneath Michael’s thigh.

“The fucker got me in the thigh, and I dropped my minigun on my foot. I’m gonna fucking murder the rest of this crew when we see them.” Michael pushes himself up into a sitting position. Ryan looks up Gavin and, seeing the worried look Gavin’s sure is on his face, shrugs.

“He should be ok, but we gotta get him stitched up. And maybe get him a brace, too. The foot might be broken.” Ryan stands, puts out a hand, and helps Michael up with ease, only for Michael to immediately start up his cursing again. Gavin gets in close and puts Michael’s arm around his shoulders.

“The foot is definitely broken. I can’t fucking walk like this. Shit!” Gavin takes more of his weight, but Michael is heavier than he looks. He’s not nearly as muscular as Ryan, but he definitely has some of that serial killer muscle mass. Ryan leans down and picks up Michael’s minigun with one hand, and seems to be looking over Michael, probably trying to determine whether or not Michael couldn’t actually walk.

Then he looks at Gavin, and his eyes seem to light up behind his mask. Gavin watches as he stalks forward, ducks down a little, grabs Michael from behind his thigh, and just throws him over his shoulder. Gavin can’t move for a few moments, too stunned by the view of Ryan with Michael thrown over one shoulder and a minigun in his free hand.

Ryan walks passed him, and Gavin can hear his deep chuckle, even over Michael loudly telling Ryan that if he didn’t put him down, he’d put a bullet in his thigh and see how much he likes being thrown over someone’s shoulder like a dead body. Gavin feels hot all over, and walks back to the car on autopilot. Ryan throws Michael across the backseat, laughs at the curses of pain, and hops into the drivers seat. He rolls down his window, gestures at Gavin’s whole being.

“You gonna be okay to fly that helicopter in your condition?” Gavin flushes, knows that he’s noticeably half hard, and reaches down to adjust himself.

“Shut the fuck up, Ryan.” He turns around and walks towards the helicopter. Before he gets far enough away, he hears Michael’s voice through the open window.

“What’s Gavin’s condition? You mean his brain condition? I’m not sure he should be doing anything in that condition.” Gavin huffs a laugh, but doesn’t turn around when he hears the car sped away.

 

 

It’s only two hours later when he makes it back to the apartment, but Michael is already all patched up, and bitching up a storm about getting to watch what show he wants because he’s the injured one. Geoff is arguing back at him, saying that he should get to choose the show because he has to deal with ‘all of you fuckheads’. Gavin rolls his eyes, and makes his way into the kitchen.

Before he can even make it there, though, he is suddenly pinned face first against the hallway wall. He yelps, and starts to fight against the body behind him. He stops when he hears Ryan’s deep chuckle. He stops squirming, and he stops breathing.

He feels Ryan’s face get close to his, and smells the rubber that lingers on Ryan’s skin from his face mask, and, more strongly, the leather of his jacket. Gavin turns his face slightly, and sees the rare image of Ryan without his mask or his face paint. 

“I can’t help but notice that you’ve been staring at me a lot recently, Gavin.” He breathes in shakily, unsure about how this situation is going to go. With Ryan, there’s really no way to tell. His breathing goes a little more uneven when Ryan pushes his hips against Gavin’s ass, pressing him even more against the wall. Gavin sees one of his arms come up and lean against the wall, and doesn’t know where the other one his until he feels it against his own hip. “I’d be lying, of course, if I said I didn’t like it.” He feels Ryan grind against his ass, slowly but with enough force to push him completely flush with the wall. He feels his face go hot, and his mouth drops open. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the way you look at me like you want me to _fucking ruin you_.” Ryan’s voice goes softer, deeper, at the end, and he grinds against Gavin again, harder this time but just as slow.  


Gavin lets out a soft whimper that he isn’t proud of, but then, Ryan is gone and his whole body is cold. He turns around, and sees Ryan walking back towards the living room. He stops, and turns his head, already smirking.

“You might want to go take care of your condition before someone finds you in the kitchen with it.” Gavin can’t move for a few seconds after Ryan leaves, but when he does, he doesn’t even stop in the kitchen. He heads straight for his room, annoyed and turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a sidenote, a minigun weighs 85lbs without ammo


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff gets picked up next and Gavin isn’t even close to being turned on by it.

Probably because by ‘picked up’ he means ‘gets held over the edge of a building by one hand while the leader of a gang of weapon smugglers holds them at gun point’. Given the situation, Gavin is not thinking with his dick, thankfully.

It’s a damp and dreary day in Los Santos when the omniscient Geoff, fearless leader to them all, decides to attack a weapons cartel on the cartel’s turf outside the city with little to no knowledge of who they are and what they are capable of.

“This is the worst fucking plan I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Geoffrey. I’m just happy that I’m still too injured to come along and watch all you idiots die.” Michael doesn’t even turn around to look at them from where he’s sitting on the couch, watching some shitty reality show.

“I’m sorry, but I agree with Michael, boss. This is gonna get some, if not all, of us shot or possibly killed. We should have back-up at least.” Ryan already has his face paint and mask on, but he still manages to look just as judgmental as he normally does. It’s a talent that Gavin simultaneously wants to learn, and wants to wipe of his face overtime he sees it. Gavin looks away from watching Ryan’s annoying face to see Geoff shaking his head while still looking down at the map, sharpie in hand.

“No back up. B-team is so far out of town, that they are in the next state over. I thought of maybe calling in those Haus assholes, but last time we brought them in, I had to buy a new airplane. And a new hanger.” Gavin’s head throbs dully at the thought of the destruction that follows the Haus crew; far more than anything that the Fakes could ever hope to accomplish.

“Heh. Hausholes.” That gets a few groans, and a ‘shut the fuck up, Ray’ from Michael on the couch.

“Point is, we have no back up. Which I don’t think we need, and I’m a little insulted at your lack of faith in this crew, Ryan.” Ryan rolls his eyes and pushes away from the table, the rest of the crew following, all heading off across the apartment to gather their needed shit. “Oh and Michael?”

“Yo.”

“You’re coming too. You’re on getaway.” Gavin is in his room, switching his motorcycle boots out for a pair of sneakers. They are going for stealth, after all. He’s sure he can hear the way Michael’s head snaps around in shock. He makes a few sounds that are audible even from where Gavin is.

“You’ve got to be shitting me! I only have one working leg, Geoff!” He hears, despite Michael protesting, the sound of crutches being picked up and of the show about whiney white people being shut off. 

“So? Use your other one. That’s why God gave you two, Mogar.”

 

 

It’s 0200 by the time they’re all set up near the dust road that leads up to what would normally look like an abandoned factory if not for the people on guard outside that Gavin can see through his sniper rifle. He hears Ray setting up his borrowed rifle behind him, so he turns and sees the frown of concentration and annoyance. Gavin smirks and huffs a little in laughter, and Ray glances up slightly to give him a scathing look though his hands don’t stop fucking with the scope.

“Shut up. I don’t see why I couldn’t have brought my regular rifle instead of this piece of uncalibrated shit you call a gun. Pink is my lucky color.” Gavin just shakes his head and goes back to looking through his scope. He moves the rifle slightly, finds, and follows Ryan and Geoff’s progress across the desert. He reaches up and fixes his scope slightly until they both come into focus. Ray sighs and settles to the left of him, rifle set up and ready to go. 

Ryan and Geoff stop and lay down around 20 meters away from the vehicles on the far side of the building. Geoff looks up towards where they’re set up, and signs ‘ready’.

“Ready.” Gavin and Ray report over the comms at the same time, and Gavin shifts his sights to men on the right of the building. Michael and Jack report in too, and so Geoff and Ryan move forward.

“This is some Black Ops shit, am I right, Ray?” He waits until he hears the soft sound of Ray’s silenced shot before taking out the guards in his scope. Ray snorts softly and without moving a muscle, ever the sniper.

“What are the numbers, Mason?” Jack’s voice is soft and a little winded from scaling the side of the building, but they all hear her and it even gets a soft laugh out of Michael. Gavin moves his sight back to the men on the ground and watches their movement.

Geoff and Ryan move past the cars once Gavin and Ray give the all clear. They hop through a window on the first floor right as Jack confirms that she’s made it safely up the building.

“I’m in an empty office. Looks like no one has been here for about thirty years, so I’m good. Alpha team, report?” There is no reply to Jack’s soft voice, but that’s no surprise. Ryan and Geoff are probably surrounded and they’ll answer once they think it’s safe.

“So, Gav.” Gavin pulls back slightly from his scope to look at Ray, of whom he notices has taken out his comms but is still looking down the scope. Gavin reaches up to take out his own comm, throwing the wire over his shoulder to make sure it won’t pick up his voice.

“Yeah, Ray?” He’s only slightly worried because he hasn’t fucked up spectacularly lately so he knows he’s not going to get reamed for fucking up.

“When are you gonna tell Ryan that you want his ass babies?” He snaps his head to look directly at Ray, feels his face burn, and quickly turns back to look down his scope. Oh god.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Ray.” He doesn’t even glance over when he hears Ray’s derisive snort.

“Yeah, sure you don’t. It’s not like we all don’t notice the way you look like you want him against a wall every time he so much as lifts the sugar bowl. You aren’t subtle, man.” Gavin feels his face heat up more and he knows he is never ever going to forget this horrible moment.

He doesn’t answer for a minute, focusing more on looking down his sight and keeping time on the guards’ rotations. He sighs, closes his eyes, tilts his head down from his sight and bangs his head against the scope a few times. He takes a deep breath.

“He already knows.” Ray makes a somewhat disbelieving noise in response. “He cornered me by the kitchen a couple of days ago. He keeps making jokes about the boners I get every time I look at his ridiculous everything.” Gavin doesn’t hear anything from his left, so he risks a glance. Ray has his head turned towards Gavin completely and looks like Gavin just told him that aliens come to him at night.

Then Ray tips his head back and laughs for a solid minute before reaching down for his comm and fitting it back into his ear.

“You’re fucking life, man.” Gavin followed his lead, face still hot, and puts back in his own comm.

“You’re telling me.” 

“What’s wrong with Gavin’s life now? Did he get sand in his knob or something?” Gavin rolls his eyes and shifts his view to look up at the sixth floor, spotting Jack in an office with her middle finger up towards them.

“Fuck off, Jack. Maybe I do. You try laying in sand for this long, Pattil-“ He’s cut off from a very colorful slew of curses from Geoff, which can’t mean anything good.

“I think we’ve been made. Keep positions, but be ready.” Gavin slows his breathing slightly and shifts his sights somewhat manically around the building. He hears a struggle, from who’s comm, he can’t tell. There’s a dull thump, and then nothing. He hears Ray’s breathing stop next to him, and hear’s nothing over the comms, all of them waiting to know if whoever was fighting is ok.

“Third floor clear.” Ryan’s voice is clipped. Gavin pulls back to look at Ray, who glances at him as well, before he looks at the first two floors.

“Shit, Ryan. I thought we were fucked. How did you-“

“I am very quick and I can break a man’s neck with one hand, Geoff. I’m good at what I do.” Ryan sounds smug, and Geoff obviously picks up on it if the quiet grumbling is anything to go by.

Gavin gets a little distracted for a few minutes from the quiet banter between the crew by the image of what Ryan said. He’s only ever seen Ryan break someone’s neck a few times, mostly by accident while strangling them, but never with only one hand. He wonders how Ryan would do it. Would he sneak up behind a man and grab the front of his face, around his mouth? Would he dig his fingers in but wait a few seconds so the fear truly sets in? Do the men stay alive long enough that the last thing they see is behind them, is the Vagabond’s deranged grin? 

Maybe he detaches their head from their spine by grabbing their hair. Maybe he kicks the back of their knees so they kneel in front of him and he puts a boot between their shoulder blades. Maybe he tangles his fingers in their hair and yanks until he feels their bodies go loose, bodies no longer receiving signals from the brain.

Gavin didn’t even see it and he’s squirming against the sand at the thought of the damage Ryan can cause with just one hand. 

“I’ve cleared out the sixth floor, and the fifth is almost cleared. I haven’t found their boss yet. You two?” Jack’s voice is quiet, barely out of breath from the fighting that Gavin didn’t even hear.

“We’re heading up to the roof entrance on the East side. When you’re done, go for the West side.” Jack replies to Geoff with a quick ‘roger that’, and then all is quiet again.

Gavin holds his breath when he hears the unmistakable sound of a metal door opening, and then all the air rushes out of him when he looks through the scope and sees eight guns pointed at the two men on the roof.

“Shit shit. Sugar honey iced tea.” Ray lets loose a slew of curses and pulls back his bolt handle. Gavin can’t move. He tries to calculate how they’re going to kill this many guys, and then six more men with six more guns come from the West side door, dragging a barely conscious Jack behind them. One of them throws her face first on the ground, and Gavin aims for the dudes dick.

None of the crew speaks. He can tell that the leader of the cartel is talking, but he can’t read his lips, nor can he pick up on his voice through any of the comms. His fucking heart is in his throat and he barely remembers to keep breathing.

The leader gestures to Jack with his gun, and thats when all hell breaks loose. Jack says something rude under her breathe, but Geoff.

Geoff looses his fucking shit.

“You are out of your mind, you fucking psychotic sonofabitch! I’m gonna fucking rip your dick off and shove it down your own throat! I’m going to kill every single member of your crew and shit on your dead bodies!” Gavin can guess what the leader said about Jack, and he’s wholeheartedly with Geoff in dismembering the piece of shit. Ryan has his gun up and aimed at the leader’s head, but before he could pull the trigger, or say something cuttingly sarcastic as is his wont, a shot cracks across the desert and Ryan’s left shoulder flings back.

He curses loudly and colorfully, and Gavin takes his shot at that one guys dick. He misses, and gets his lower stomach instead, but he counts that as close enough. Geoff runs towards the leader, apparently wanting to take him apart with his own hands. Ray and Gavin try and keep his path clear, and Ryan’s is back to shooting, but he still get’s shot in the bicep. 

The roof is clear of most enemies after only a minute, except for the leader that Geoff is trying to bareknuckle brawl. Trying to, until they start to get too close the the edge of the roof. Gavin pulls back his bolt handle and tries to get a good aim on the guy, but Geoff’s head is in the way.

“Shitting fuck. Ray, do you have a good angle on him?”

“No better than yours. Ryan, make this fucker dead before he shoves Geoff off the roof.” Gavin watches as Ryan stops making his way towards where Jack his cursing and struggling to try and get out of whatever they tied her up with. He aims his gun, but throws it to the side and growls. He takes off across the roof and lands a solid hit to the side of the guys head and knocking him out cold just as Geoff’s foot misses the edge of the roof. 

Between one second and the next, Geoff his hanging off the edge of the roof and yelling, voice high and cracking.

“Jesus christ! Ryan, get me the fuck up! Holy shit, hurry up!” Gavin’s heart is in his throat, and he can barely hear Michael loudly demanding to know what the fuck was happening over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He breathes out in a whoosh of air when Ryan grabs Geoff’s wrist and starts to pull him up.

Gavin looks away from the scope to look at Ray to share a look of ‘fucking Geoff, am I right?’ but Ray doesn’t look back. His jaw is clenched and he’s tugging on the trigger slightly. Gavin looks back down his own scope and sees, well.

He sees something he never thought he would see.

He sees the great Vagabond staring all the way at him through his scope with wide eyes, visible against his black paint and mask, with a gun pointed to the back of his head. He’s hunched over, holding Geoff over the roofs edge by one hand.

The leader of the gang is crouched behind Ryan, out of their line of sight, and holding a gun to his fucking head.

“No, I won’t.” Ryan replies to something that the leader says that goes unheard by the rest of the crew. Geoff is begging Ryan to not let go, and who knew all it took to get the great leader of the Fake AH Crew to practically shit himself was to dangle him off of a six story building. Geoff’s body drops slightly as Ryan starts to lose his grip, and Geoff’s panicked voice goes unbelievably higher.

The sound of a pistol going off nearly gives Gavin a heart attack, but Ryan doesn’t fall. Ryan’s head doesn’t explode into a hundred pieces, killing him and Geoff.

The leader drops dead behind Ryan. He yanks Geoff up over the edge, lets out a few more colorful curses, and sits down while Geoff crawls a few feet towards the middle of the roof.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Ray looks to Gavin, voice quiet.

“You’re welcome, assholes. Maybe next time, don’t put me on fucking getaway and you won’t get your asses nearly thrown off a building.”

 

 

Gavin doesn’t jerk off to Ryan dragging Geoff back up onto the building later.

Later, after they’re all back at the apartment, and Ryan’s gunshot is stitched up and his other shoulder is put back into place after dislocating it trying to get Geoff’s fatass back to safety, Gavin jerks off to the image that his brain conjured up of what Ryan would look like breaking someone’s neck.

What his smirk would look like. His self satisfied laugh. The way his back and shoulder muscles would tighten.

He jerks off to the thought of Ryan fucking him and reaching around to grab the front of his face, fingers digging into the skin. A warning. A show of strength.

He jerks off to the knowledge of just how easily Ryan can kill him, and he comes thinking about Ryan’s fingers in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a super long time. I was on vacation and then I didn't have internet and blah blah blah. Anyway, here is Geoff's chapter! I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

The thing about strong things is that, eventually, they become weak and break.

Gavin would love to say that Ryan Haywood is an exception. He’d love to say that The Vagabond is unyielding and unstoppable. An immovable object and an unstoppable force, all in one.

But Ryan is, against most people’s beliefs, human. And like all things human, he can, in fact, be stopped.

Of course, it’s the day that Gavin finally gets close enough to Ryan to feel his strength that Ryan gets himself shot.

“It’s fucking stupid. You’re all idiots and I need to find a new crew.” Ray stands from the couch and heads for the kitchen. Michael makes an effort to trip him with a crutch as he goes by, but Ray has been known to move quickly when needed. Michael curses and Ray just chuckles.

“You’ll never find a crew as well prepared and as much of a well-oiled machine as us. You can never leave.” Jack’s monotone voice comes from down the hall where she is helping Ryan move the boxes of ammo back into the dining room. Gavin hears Ryan’s snort and Geoff’s sigh from the dining room, and watches Michael roll his eyes spectacularly. 

“Well, I think it’s a very nice plan, Geoff. So suck my dick, Ray.” 

“Not very reassuring, Gavin, but thank you.” Gavin raises his beer in the direction of Geoff’s voice, and makes a face at Ray when he comes back into the living room.

“And we all know that it’s not me who you want to suck you dick, weirdo.” Gavin feels his face go red, and he kicks at Ray when he sits down on the couch next to where he has his legs tucked up.

“Shut the fuck up, Ray. Holy shit, I don’t need the whole crew knowi-“ Michael snorts from the other couch, leg propped up on a pillow and beer in his hand.

“Everyone already knows you want Ryan’s dick, Gav. Not really a secret with the way you literally look like you’re gonna eat him every time you see him.” Gavin leans his head against the arm of the couch and groans.

“I’m leaving the crew with you, Ray.”

“No fucking way. You are the last person I’d take with me, Mr. Is-This-A-Grenade-Or-An-Apple.” Gavin rolls his eyes and takes a long sip of his beer, mumbling a ‘whatever’ under his breath. “Anyway, my point still stands. Going on a robbery spree in the middle of broad daylight, and starting off with a bank heist is stupid. You’re stupid. Yeah, I said it. You’re stupid, boss.” Michael explodes into laughter when Geoff peeks his head around the corner and gives Ray an exaggerated pout.

“Ok, children. Grab spare ammo and explosives, and meet in the garage once you’re suited up. They’re routine robberies, just all at once, and without each other as backup. No need for a goddamn pep talk this time.” Jack puts the last box of grenades on a chair and starts grabbing what she needs. The rest of the crew spring into action, wanting to make sure they get the ammo they want.

“Don’t lie, Jack. You love my pep talks.”

“I’m not going to lie, Geoff. That’s why I’m not going to respond to that statement.

 

 

He’s put on a team with Ryan. Of fucking course. And Gavin sees the way Ryan’s eyes crinkle behind his mask, and hates it. No he doesn’t. Whatever. 

Ray makes eyebrows at him, and Jack smirks. Michael smacks him with a crutch he doesn’t need anymore as he walks over to his car, and Gavin just rolls his eyes. Everyone gets into their teams, and start to load up the vehicles. Gavin hears someone clear their throat from behind him, and nearly smacks his head on his trunk when he recognizes it as Ryan. He turns around, makes a questioning hand gesture at Ryan.

“You really think we’re going to be taking your piece of shit car?” Gavin is offended on behalf of his car immediately, because rude? 

“Well we can’t take any of yours. They’re all still in the shop because of someone who totally didn’t crash them.” Gavin gives a sheepish smile, and Ryan just regards him with a cold look that said specific things like ‘you’re an idiot’ and ‘I hate you’. Or maybe that’s just him projecting.

“I don’t only own _cars_ , Gavin.” Ryan turns on his heel and heads over where his bike is parked in the far corner of the garage, and _hell no_. Gavin is vetoing this pronto.

“Ryan we are not taking a bike to a heist. I absolutely refuse.” Ryan doesn’t even turn around, but instead keeps heading for the bike. He makes it over, and loads extra ammo into the side compartment. “No, seriously, Ryan we are not taking a vehicle with absolutely zero protective barriers. Ryan? Are you even listening to me?” Gavin takes quick strides over to where the bike is, just as the rest of the crew are starting up their cars, and pulling out. When he gets over to Ryan, Ryan is starting to settle onto the bike and Gavin is distracted somewhat by the way his jeans stretch over his muscular thighs. Focus, Free. “Ryan, we are not-“

“Gavin.” He stops short at the look Ryan turns and gives him, feeling it shiver down his spine. “We’re taking the bike. You have body armor. Stop being a baby and get on. You’re riding bitch.” Gavin huffs a little, unsure of how to proceed, but then Ryan reaches out a hand and grabs his shirt, dragging him close to Ryan’s face. He can smell the rubber and the face paint, and he remembers the weight of Ryan against his back in the kitchen. “Get on the fucking bike, Free, before I tie you to it.” Ryan lets go of his shirt, and Gavin scrambles onto the back, regretting all of his life decisions.

“If I get fucking shot in the back of the head, Ryan, I’m getting Geoff to kick you out of the crew.” He can feel Ryan’s deep chuckle through his back right before the engine of the bike make everything vibrate with it. 

“Like Geoff would choose you over me. I at least know how to detonate a sticky bomb.” Before Gavin can reply, Ryan revs the engine, and they peel out from the garage. Gavin nearly falls off, and throws himself against Ryan’s back and wraps his arms around Ryan’s waist. 

Bad idea.

He can feel Ryan’s stomach muscles. He can feel the way they tighten and pull as Ryan steers the bike. He can feel Ryan’s back muscles against his chest, and the way they bunch and flex. He has his face pressed against Ryan’s shoulder, and even through the leather jacket he feels it move. He’s never been this close to the Vagabond, to the power that has killed more people than he is sure even Ryan can count. 

He’s so fucking hard right now. He tries to push his hips away from Ryan’s back, but the slope of the smooth leather seat makes him slide forward again. After the fourth time of him trying to keep his dick away from Ryan’s person, an arm reaches back, wraps around to his lower back, and tugs him close. Gavin makes an embarrassing noise, and his hips grind against Ryan once, completely without his control. 

Gavin lifts his head from where he has it against Ryan’s shoulder, and looks up at the side of the mask. Ryan turns his head a slight amount, enough to meet Gavin’s eyes before pulling Gavin against him again. Gavin puts his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder and tries to breathe while the bike vibrates beneath him and he grinds against Ryan’s lower back. He lets his hands drop lower on Ryan’s stomach until they reach his jeans, and he feels Ryan’s stomach muscles twitch. 

Gavin grinds the palm of his hand against where Ryan is hard, and he hears quite the colorful slew of curses. The bike revs and speeds up, and Ryan takes a turn dangerously fast.

Gavin has never been this turned on in his life.

They skid to a stop in front of the bank, where Gavin can see two other crew cars. Ryan doesn’t move, but instead lets his head hang slightly down. Gavin can see the muscles in his neck flex and stretch, so he grinds his hand against Ryan’s dick again. That gets him a hip jerk, and now he’s never wanted a heist to be over this bad before. He slips off the bike, and has to adjust his dick in his pants. He watches Ryan do the same thing with a grin on his face and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wants to shoot someone, he feels so great.

He puts his comm in, and calls in that he and Ryan are now present. 

“Thank fucking christ. What took you two so goddamn long? We could’ve robbed the bank already in the time it took for you to get here!” Gavin rolls his eyes, and follows Ryan into cover around the side of the building.

“Sorry, boss. Princess over here didn’t want to ride with me.” Gavin watches as Ryan checks his gun, and feels his face go hot.

“Well, I’m sure that’s not true.” Gavin squeezes his eyes closed in an embarrassment, and vows to shoot Michael in the other foot later.

“I didn’t want to get shot! It’s a perfectly logical reason to not want to ride a bike to a robbery.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gav.” Gavin doesn’t bother to look towards Ryan, but instead keeps his head ducked down, not wanting anyone to see how red his face has gotten.

“Anyway, idiots. Can we get this robbery a-going? I can practically hear the money calling our names.” He can practically see Geoff’s eye roll, and he hears Michael sigh.

“I mean, _I guess_.” That gets Michael a curse form Geoff, and the start of the heist.

 

 

They manage to get in and out of the bank within fifteen minutes, and only a moderate amount of police attention. Almost like the cops know, but they don’t really feel like doing much about it.

“Strange.” Gavin turns and nods in response to Jack. It’s fucking weird that there aren’t thirty cop cars and a SWAT team outside the bank. Instead they have two cop cars and a megaphone. One of the four total cops is trying to negotiate with them for hostages while the crew sneaks out the back door. 

“Whatever, as long as we get to the next set of robberies, I don’t give a shit if only a mall cop showed up. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Even with Geoff’s words, however, the crew all look tense. Geoff’s shoulders are practically up by his ears as jogs towards his getaway vehicle, belying his words. Gavin looks over to Ray, who shrugs, and makes his way over to where Michael is starting up his truck. Gavin heads over to Ryan, and hops on the bike behind him. 

“Head to your different locations. I was gonna have us lay low and try and loose the cops, but uh, that doesn’t seem necessary now I guess.” Geoff’s voice is crackly through the comms, so he must have convinced Jack to let him roll the windows down. They all call in a ‘roger that’, and pull out from the alleyway. They all head out in different directions, Ryan taking the alley way in front of them. 

When they pull out the other side of the alley, well. They seem to have a little more attention then they previously thought.

“Guys, we got the 5-0 on us. About three cars. Shit, no make that four.” Gavin turns around and tries to balance himself while firing his automatic. He hits the windshield of one and if the blood splatter is anything to go by, hits a cop too. He takes out one car’s wheels, but then Ryan swerves and Gavin nearly falls off. “Shitting fuck. Ryan, please for the love of god try and keep the bike stea-“ 

“Stand up.” Gavin stops, takes the time and balance to reload a new clip, and then stops again. What.

“I’m not standing up on this bloody bike, Ry-“

“Stand. Up.” Gavin huffs, stands, and balances all his weight on Ryan’s shoulder. “Good. Now put throw your leg over to the left side. Good.” Gavin is barely balancing, and if he falls off this fucking bike, Ryan is so dead to him holy shit.

Ryan reaches a hand around and over his other arm, grabs the front of Gavin’s vest, and drags him around the front of the bike.

Before he knows it, Gavin is straddling Ryan’s lap with a clear view of the cops behind them, and an unclear idea of how he got there. He shoots out another set of tires, and he has never felt like he’s in an action movie more than at this moment. The cops are telling them to pull over and to surrender, and Gavin is draped across Ryan like some dame. It’s all very cinematic. He scoots forward slightly, and locks his legs together. For safety, of course.

All he can hear is the whipping of the wind, and his hair keeps getting in his eyes, so he doesn’t notice until it’s too late that the cops have started shooting out their windows.

He doesn’t notice until the motorcycle swerves and tilts and he feels his leg scrape against the ground.

Gavin screams, but Ryan doesn’t.

They both go flying off the bike, Gavin landing against a nearby car, Ryan sliding to a stop against a building. The police cars go whizzing by, probably assuming they’re dead. Thank god. Gavin can barely get a breath in.

He takes a few minutes to try and get his lungs to work. He staring up at the clouds, and he doesn’t realize that his ears are ringing until the ringing starts to diminish and he can hear the crew screaming over the comms. After a few more gasps, he gets his breathing back to a little to fast but in a rhythm. 

His leg is broken. It’s gone numb and yet still feels like it’s on fire so. Broken. His ribs, his hand, his fucking _everything_ it feels like. His whole right side feels like he was hit by a car. And well, he turns his head slightly and looks at the car he’s against. He isn’t far off.

He takes a deep breath, wanting to scream at the pain in his ribs, and breathes out while he sits up. Ow, ow, motherfucking ow. He closes his eyes, and that makes his head spin. Concussion, too, then. A fucking bad one, if the nausea is to go by. 

He looks around, which means his neck isn’t broken, and sees the crumpled figure of Ryan, face down against the building. Oh fuck. He pushes himself up, slowly and with a lot of help from the car, and limps painfully over to Ryan. He sees the pool of blood before he sees the bullet wound. Wounds, he should say. 

He can’t breathe again, and gets to his knees slowly. He uses his good arm to push Ryan’s heavy as fucking shit body over. Oh god. This is. Oh god.

Ryan’s mask is torn mostly to shreds on the left side of his face. It seems to have saved his face from the worst of the road rash, but not all of it. He takes the mask off, and Ryan’s eyes flicker open slightly. Oh thank shitting christ, he’s alive. 

He gets to repeat that mantra a few times before Ryan coughs, and splatters blood down his chin. And causes the hole in his chest to pump blood out harder. Gavin gags, and he’s shaking so bad he thinks he might actually break something else.

Dumbshit didn’t wear a vest.

He places his aching, mostly broken, hand against Ryan’s chest and feels the blood pushing through the hole.

He gags again, and pushes harder.

Ryan gives a few more bloody coughs, and then just settles for gasping wetly. 

“Ryan’s down.” He can barely hear himself, and can’t make out what anyone says over the comms back. “We’re at the corner of Hawick Avenue. I-I. I don’t think he’s gonna make it, guys.” Gavin is gasping for air, and pushing down as hard as he can against the _gaping fucking hole_ holy shit he’s going to be sick. He can’t even do anything about the hole in Ryan’s side, or his fucking shoulder. He’s trying to keep all of Ryan’s blood from escaping his chest cavity and.

He doesn’t want Ryan to die, he realizes. Sure, Ryan is part of his crew, and he doesn’t want any of them to die, but let’s be honest, that comes with the territory. You don’t join the Fake AH Crew for the health benefits.

No. He really doesn’t want _Ryan_ to die. This is awful. This is the worst. When did he go from wanting Ryan to pin him against the wall to wanting Ryan to pin him up against the wall but like actually care about him too. 

Ryan’s breathing is getting wetter, and slower. Gavin is barely breathing at all. He can hear someone begging, and it isn’t until he gasps in a breath that he realizes that it’s him. He doesn’t hear a car pull up, but suddenly he’s being pulled away from Ryan’s body, and someone knocks his leg and arm at the same time.  
   
He passes out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M AWFUL  
> I was going to put the rest here but it's been so long I figured it was better to at least give you guys something?  
> I'm so so sorry D:


	7. Chapter 7

He hears yelling and feels like he’s rocking, but it’s all in flashes. He remembers that he was in pain, and he isn’t now, but doesn’t think that that is necessarily a good thing. He gets his eyes open at one point, and watches as they roll and get a quick and unsteady view of the top of a car. He rocks his head back and forth a little and it takes a couple of moments the figure out that his head is in someone’s lap before he’s out again.

He wakes up next to the sound of arguing and he doesn’t want to be awake. His head is killing him and the way his body is moving unsteadily is making him nauseous. He squeezes his eyes, trying to block out the noise but to, of course, no avail. He’s able to pick up a few words through the pounding of his head and the creeping full body pain that seems to be making itself known.

“No, we ca——we have to—”

“Why not, Gavi——so?”

“—don’t know—-face ‘cause of the mask——they know Gavin’s face.”

“—-drop off Ryan, take—-to Caleb. We can’t help Ry, he’s going to die—-“

And Gavin is out again.

He wakes up to the feeling of a scream ripping out of his throat and the horrific crunch of someone setting his leg. He feels cool hands holding either side of his face, and a weight on his upper arms. He shakes through the pain and the sudden consciousness, and tries to breathe shallowly when he’s reminded of his broken ribs.

He stays awake this time, and he doesn’t know why. He wants to pass out, he wants to not feel the way his whole body is pain. He can feel the pain of his right side radiate to the left side of his body and he wants to be unconscious.

He blinks, realizing that he’d been staring blankly at a white ceiling. He looks up a little more, and he’s looking up at Jack’s face, her lips pinched and she looks pissed but Gavin is happy for her cool, steady hands. He swallows and his ears pop, and hears the quite voice of Caleb somewhere by his leg. He feels his leg being moved and sucks in a harsh breath, which doesn’t help his leg and sure as shit doesn’t help his ribs.

“You’re fine, you baby.” Gavin squeezes his eyes and continues bracing himself against the pain.

“Fuck off, Caleb, you bitch.” His voice is rough and he barely recognizes it. He opens his eyes and sees that Jack has lost a little bit of the tenseness in her face. Her hands loosen their hold, and slide to touch his shoulders. 

“How’re you feeling?” He stares at her for a few moments, and watches her lips twitch up slightly.

“How the fuck do you think I feel? Bloody brilliant, I feel like a million bucks, Jack.” She squeezes his shoulders and smirks before backing away. She moves to lean against one of Caleb’s counters and crosses her arms. Gavin follows her with his eyes, and turns his head slightly when she gets out of his view. When his head turns, he feels a tug on the right side of his face. He reaches his good hand across and touches his face gently, and feels the raw skin of his road rash. He doesn’t remember feeling that, but he definitely had other worse things to worry about. He puts his arm back down and breathes in carefully.

“Please tell me he’s alive.” Jack ducks her head, and rubs at her forehead before taking a deep breath.

“He’s in surgery still. We dropped him off two hours ago, but his emergency contact, his ‘sister’, Lindsay,” Gavin can hear the air quotes, but Jack is far too dignified to actually use them, “is waiting there and giving us updates.” Gavin waits as Jack still doesn’t look at him, instead opting to look at literally everything else in the room other than him. 

He hears the sound of Caleb’s office door opening, and only then realizes that Caleb was still there. Before the door can close, Geoff pushes his way through it. Jack looks over to Geoff, but looks away quickly. She sighs and shifts her stance lightly, and Gavin wants to ask what has gotten her all tense, but figures it was some fight between her and Geoff and, well. This isn’t really the time to talk about that.

“Hey, buddy. Glad you could join us in awakeland.” Gavin rolls his eyes, even as he flinches as that makes his head pound harder. Seeing his flinch, Jack pushes off the counter and goes around the table Gavin is on, grabbing what sounds like a bottle of pills.

“Caleb said to take two of these. I know you don’t like pills, but I will push them all the way down your esophagus if you don’t take them.” Jack helps him sit up slightly, and if the pain in his head doesn’t make him want pain meds, the way his ribs burn horribly definitely does. He gets down the pills with minimal gagging, and once Jack helps him lay back down, she quietly leaves the room, not looking at Geoff as she goes by.

Geoff watches her leave, though, and Gavin really wants to ask. 

Geoff walks over to the table and leans on his hands, looking down at Gavin. He sighs and hangs his head down between his shoulders, and Gavin can feel the stress rolling off of him in waves.

“What are they saying?” Geoff rolls and cracks his neck, and looks around Caleb’s ‘office’.

“They say a lot of things, Gav. He isn’t stable, he might make it, he might not. He’s lost a lot of blood, his brain is swelling, he might need a new kidney. They’re saying a lot of shit.” Geoff stops, and Gavin watches as his face gets serious. “He’s coded three times. Once when we dropped him off, and twice on the table.” Gavin looks to the ceiling and can only breathe for a minute. He only realizes he’s freaking out when it feels like his ribs are stabbing him in the lungs and his hand burns; when he realizes he’s breathing a little too fast and trying to clench his broken hand.

“Breathe, Gav. C’mon. He’s gonna be okay.” Gavin tries to breathe through the panic and the broken ribs, and he’s able to get a couple of deep breaths in. “He’s not gonna die, if he knows whats good for him.” Gavin lets out a huff of a laugh, the only kind he’s really capable of.

“The bastard and I have some unfinished business, and I’m not into necrophilia.” Geoff throws back his head and laughs, and when Gavin tries to laugh along, the room starts to warp and go bright around him. “Oh.” He closes his eyes to try and get the room to stop, and to relish in the fact that, wow, holy shit his body feels great.

“And the pain meds have kicked in. I’m just gonna-” Gavin feels his head being lifted, distantly, and when it’s placed back down his head is resting on something soft. A warm fabric is placed over his whole body, and he’s seconds from passing out. “Ok, sleepy. See you in six hours.”

And the world goes black and painless.

 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, ok. Thanks, Linds. I’ll tell Geoff to send over one of the guys, and you can go home. Get some rest. Yeah, you too. Bye.” Gavin cracks opens his eyes, and rolls his head to the left and is met with he sight of Michael sitting on a stool, hunched over his phone and tapping away at the screen. Gavin tries to say something, only to realize that he has the worst case of cotton mouth. He must make a noise, however, because Michael looks up, and brings a cup of water with a straw over to him. He takes a couple of deep sips, and relishes in the feeling of the water going down his throat.

“How’re you feeling, dickhead?” Michael’s voice says ‘worried’, but his face says ‘goddammit, idiot got himself fucked up’, and thats what Gavin loves about him. No matter what happens, Michael is still a prick that loves his crew to death.

“I’m alright. I feel like I went six rounds with the front of a bus, but other than that, y’know. Peachy.” Michael snorts, and looks down to fiddle with his phone again. Theres silence for only a few moments before Gavin can’t help but ask. “How is he?”

“Recovering.” Gavin raises an eyebrow, and Michael rolls his eyes dramatically before elaborating. “He’s in a medically induced coma to bring the swelling in his brain down, but they got him all stitched up. He was in surgery for four and half hours, but they got him all patched up, inside and out.”

“I want to go see him.” Gavin starts to sit up, only for Michael to jump up and push him back down.

“You’re not going anywhere, dude. If you’re getting up, it’s to take you back to the penthouse and get you drugged up and into bed.” Gavin huffs, and relents.

“Fine. I hate this shitty metal table anyway. Caleb has no bedside manners, and his hands are cold.”

 

He sleeps for another seven hours in his own bed and heavily drugged, and when he wakes up it’s from the way the flash images of concrete coming towards his face startle him bad enough that he jerks the whole bed. 

Michael gives him one of his crutches that he isn’t using anymore so he can start walking around the house, but he’s still not allowed to leave.

‘Doctor’s orders’, apparently. Gavin had let out a harsh breath when Geoff told him that, but didn’t have the energy to call Geoff’s weirdly concerned fatherly bluff.

And now he’s going out of his mind as he watches shitty daytime television. He has no idea how Michael didn’t fucking shoot the T.V. when he was laid up. If he has to watch one more housewife start unnecessary drama he’s going to shoot the T.V. and then himself to permanently erase the memory of it. 

Twelve days of this, and someone is going to get shot soon. Maybe it’ll be Geoff, who won’t let him leave the house and barely lets him go from the couch to his bed. Maybe Ray, who keeps poking at the healing skin on Gavin’s face every time he walks by to go to the kitchen. Perhaps Jack, who aggressively has been mothering Gavin and it’s terrifying. Truly.

No, he’ll probably shoot Michael. Who won’t let Gavin watch anything else except reality T.V. and shitty daytime cartoons.

Yeah. He’ll shoot Michael. He’s reaching for his gun under his pillow as Michael yells about how could Michelle betray Brittany like that, when the door to the penthouse opens. Gavin leans his head back lazily to see who it is. 

It’s Ryan. 

Gavin’s head snaps around to fully face Ryan and watches as the man carefully walks through the door, one arm wrapped around his middle.

Michael jumps up and shouts Ryan’s name, but Gavin can’t move. He’s just stuck, staring. He doesn’t realize until now that he maybe he hadn’t been fully convinced that Ryan actually survived.

And now he’s here. Walking through the door. Surrounded by their crew members that are coming out of every nook and cranny from around the penthouse. Except for Gavin. Who is still just stuck sitting on the couch, half twisted around to look at Ryan.

Ryan, whose left side of his face is mostly healed from road rash. Who isn’t coughing up blood and who doesn’t have a gaping hole in his chest, viciously pumping out blood. Who is talking with the crew and isn’t gasping wetly through the blood filling his lungs.

Oh. And now Gavin is quietly freaking out on the couch. He’s breathing hard and thanking the heavens that his ribs are pretty much healed. He clenches his left hand and can’t stop thinking about how Ryan almost died. 

How Ryan did die. He died three times. 

Gavin gets up and goes to his room.

He doesn’t see Ryan for four more days.

He makes sure to only leave his room for food. He researches for heists and hacks into three different banks. He stops needing his crutch, and gets a visit from Caleb that results in him getting the casts on his hand and leg cut off, and a sweet new leg brace. He’s pretty much healed, outside of his leg, and so when he opens his door to go get food from the kitchen and finds Ryan in his doorway, he really can’t go anywhere.

They stare at each other for a minute. Gavin has a panicked look on his face that he can feel. Ryan has an eyebrow raised at him, and Gavin hates him. 

“So are we going to talk about why I haven’t seen you since I got back?” Gavin takes a step back from the door after a brief internal debate about whether or not to close the door.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ryan. I’ve been recovering.” Ryan’s other eyebrow rises as well, and Gavin bristles slightly at the look of disbelief. 

“I was shot three times in the chest, and I’m fine. You aren’t ‘recovering’, Gavin. You’re hiding.” Ryan pushes past him into the bedroom, and walks over to sit down on the edge of Gavin’s bed.

“Fuck off, Ryan. You were shot once in the chest. You were shot three times in the torso. Get it right, idiot.” Gavin closes his door, but stays by it and crosses his arms. Ryan looks good sitting on his bed, and Gavin wants to punch himself a little bit. He's avoided thinking about Ryan for the past four days, but now it’s hard with the man right in front of him. 

“You are technically correct. But my point still stands. Why are you hiding from me, Gavin?” Ryan is looking directly at him, and even though Gavin is all the way across the room, he can see the blue of his eyes. Gavin looks at him. Really, really looks at him. 

He looks at Ryan’s high cheekbones and the way his ponytail curls around his shoulder and the beard he obviously hasn’t shaved since he was before he was shot. He looks at him and remembers the feeling of Ryan’s hot blood running through his fingers. He remembers what it felt like to press your hand against a hole in someones chest.

He remembers the rattle in Ryan’s lungs as he breathed through blood.

“Gavin.” He remembers that Ryan died.

“Gavin, come here.” Gavin is standing in front of Ryan before he even realizes that Ryan has spoken. He’s looking down at Ryan, and likes the way Ryan looks with his head tilted back and looking up at him. 

“You died, Ryan.” Ryan doesn’t react, just waits. “You died three times and I can’t get the image of you bleeding out on the pavement out of my damn head.” Ryan nods, and reaches out to grab Gavin’s hips. He squeezes, and Gavin can feel the strength in his hands. Gavin inhales sharply.

“Yes, I died. They told me I flatlined a couple of times. But, Gavin. I was a mercenary before this crew, and I’ve been on the run from government and criminals alike for as long as you’ve been alive.” Gavin rolls his eyes, and Ryan just pulls him closer. “I’ve been shot many times before, and I’ve flatlined before, and I’m going to do both a lot more until I flatline for good. This is my job, Gavin. We live dangerous life, and I love it too much to stop.” Gavin doesn’t argue, but he must show some type of reaction at Ryan talking about loving their work, because Ryan gets a look on his face.

“I love what we do. I love the money, and I love the notoriety. But more than that,” his voice drops lower, and Gavin can feel it tug something in his lower stomach. “I love the things that I do to people.”

“Ryan, stop.” He knows where this is going, and Gavin isn’t 100% sure that Ryan is up for it. Gavin reaches out, anyway, and drags a hand through Ryan’s hair, pulling out his ponytail. Gavin has his hand in Ryan’s hair and realizes that it’s definitely weird, but having both of them get seriously hurt hasn’t stopped Gavin from wanting Ryan really, really fucking badly. 

“I love that I can choke someone to death one handed, and how decapitation is so much harder than you’d think but I can still do it in one swing. I like how I can lift someone up and break their back over my knee. And you know what else I love, Gavin?” Gavin doesn’t even think he’s breathing anymore, picturing the things that Ryan can do with his body.

“I love how fucking turned on that gets you.” Ryan tugs Gavin’s hips even closer, and Gavin gasps audibly. Shitting christ, he’s hard. He’s hard and Ryan hasn’t even gone near his dick.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Gavin’s hand spasms and tightens in Ryan’s hair, and his breath leaves him in a whoosh. Ryan’s eyes flutter, and Gavin grips his hair tighter and pulls. 

“God. Fuck, yeah Ryan.” He’s getting hard already, just from Ryan’s voice and his words. Ryan lets go of his hips, and palms Gavin through his sweats. He throws back his head, bites his lip, and yanks Ryan’s hair, making him groan. 

Ryan pulls down his sweats and boxer briefs, and Gavin looks down to watch how Ryan’s hand wraps around his cock and pumps him to full hardness. He’s breathing heavily by the time Ryan leans forward and sucks the head of Gavin’s cock into his mouth. He gasps, and his hips twitch forward.

Ryan wraps his lips around his cock, and pulls Gavin’s hips forward, pushing Gavin’s cock deeper into his mouth. Gavin doesn’t move, just stays pushed all the way into Ryan’s mouth, and waits until he sees Ryan’s eyes start to water before he pulls back, letting Ryan breathe. Then, with an encouraging yank from Ryan, fucks back in to the wet heat of Ryan’s mouth. It feels so fucking good, that he lets go a little. He fucks a little faster, and Ryan closes his eyes and makes a noise in his throat that sounds like a strangled moan. God, fucking christ. He’s going to come so fucking fast.

Ryan yanks him in harder, and so he fucks Ryan’s mouth harder and faster, fucking into Ryan’s hot mouth and he can feel the heat burning in his stomach, and he’s going to come. God, he wants to come down Ryan’s throat so badly.

“Ryan, I’m gonn-“ Ryan pushes Gavin’s hips back, and Gavin makes a high pitched whining noise he’d be embarrassed of if he wasn’t just fucking Ryan’s mouth.

“No, you’re not. Not until I fuck you.” Gavin’s hips twitched forward before reaching over to his side table and yanking open the drawer. Gavin can hear the shuffling of clothing behind him while he searches for his lube, and by the time he finds it and turn around, Ryan is naked and stalking towards him.

Christ, he’s fucking ripped. He looks as good as Gavin hoped, and he wants Ryan to fucking ruin him. He kicks off his sweats, and is pulling his shirt over his head when Ryan starts to lead him backwards, away from the bad.

He gets his shirt off and has enough time to shoot a confused look at Ryan before Ryan is picking him up and pinning him to the wall.

Gavin gasps and wraps his legs around Ryan’s waist, being careful of his brace. Before he could protest to Ryan holding him up with three gunshot wounds, Ryan’s mouth is pressed against his. Gavin kisses back immediately, moaning into Ryan’s mouth. He presses his hands against Ryan’s chest, and only stops when he feels medical tape. He steers away from Ryan’s wounds, and instead reaches up and yanks on Ryan’s hair until Ryan bites down on Gavin’s lip, making him moan. Ryan grinds forward, so their cocks rub together, and Gavin can feel how hard and big Ryan is. Holy shit, this is going to be awesome. 

Ryan reaches up and takes the lube from Gavin’s hand, but Gavin’s too distracted with the way Ryan’s beard is leaving burns on his face. By the time Ryan has a finger pressing into him, Ryan’s mouth is sucking impressive hickeys into Gavin’s neck. Gavin has his head tossed back against the wall, and moans roughly when Ryan pushes his finger all the way into him. Gavin grinds down on the finger and back up against Ryan’s own cock. 

“Christ, Gavin. You’re so fucking hot, grinding down on my finger fucking you. Shit, I just want to fuck you until you scream.” He pushes another finger in, and it leaves Gavin gasping for air when he finds Gavin’s prostate and unerringly starts rubbing against it. “I want to ruin you, Gav.” 

He’s pushes in a third finger, and Gavin hisses at the burn of the stretch, but fucks down against Ryan’s fingers anyway. He has his hands in Ryan’s hair, holding him against his neck as Ryan bites him so hard that he thinks he might be bleeding, but the pain just makes his cock twitch. 

Ryan’s fucking against his prostate and Gavin is going to come just on Ryan’s fingers alone if he doesn’t hurry up.

“Sheesh. Always in a rush.” Ok, so he may have said that out loud. He doesn’t care, though, because the next thing he knows, Ryan’s cock is slowly pushing into him. Ryan maneuvers Gavin’s legs so one is in the crease of his elbow, which Ryan raises to almost the height of his shoulder. He can feel the stretch in his legs distantly, but what he really feels is how it allows Gavin to sink further down on Ryan’s cock. He’s so fucking full, and it feels amazing. Ryan’s fucking big, and Gavin wants his dick in him always. They stay like that for a minute while Gavin adjusts, but the second that Gavin grinds down, Ryan’s fucking into him like a machine. 

Every time he fucks up into Gavin, it pushes out a moan from deep in his chest. He has to be almost ripping out Ryan’s hair by now, but each tug just makes Ryan’s eyes roll back in his head. Ryan’s fucking him hard enough to hurt, but all he can really feel is the way Ryan’s muscles roll his body up against Gavin’s. He can feel the power in each thrust, feels it every time Ryan slams against his prostate. 

“Fuck, shit, Ryan. Harder! Oh my god, fuck me harder.” Gavin can barely gasp out words between the noises Ryan is drawing out of him, but Ryan gets his message. He braces more on the wall, and fucks Gavin hard enough that he can feel the wall pushing in. He’s crying out with every thrust and he can feel the heat building in his stomach, and if Ryan would just touch his cock he’d be done. Gavin can hear the soft sound of Ryan grunting with every thrust, but outside of that Ryan isn’t showing any sign of exertion, and that is so fucking hot. He is seconds away form asking Ryan to please, for the love of god, just jerk him off, when he feels Ryan’s thrusts get harder and sloppier.

“I could hold you up here and fucked you for hours, fuck you until you cried and begged me to let you come.” Ryan’s thrusts are getting more and more erratic as Gavin pictures that. Pictures Ryan holding him there by his throat and fucking him while he begs and begs, just to come. He pictures it, and comes all over his stomach while Ryan fucks up into him. Gavin let’s out what may or may not be a scream, and fucks through his orgasm down on Ryan’s cock, and before Gavin can fully come down Ryan is coming with a shout against his throat. 

Gavin’s gasping for air when Ryan lets him down, and he wobbles slightly when he tries to stand on his own. Ryan, breathing heavily as well, huffs a laugh at him, picks him up again, and walks them both over to the bed. He puts Gavin down and lays next to him while they both try and catch their breath.

Gavin, of course, can only last a few minutes in the silence.

“Why are Geoff and Jack mad at each other?” He hears Ryan sigh, and turns his head to see Ryan looking at the ceiling, seemingly for help.

“Is this really what you want to talk about in our post-coital bliss?” Gavin doesn’t answer but only continues to look at the side of Ryan’s face. Ryan sighs again, and Gavin likes the way it makes his broad chest expand. “Jack kissed Geoff to calm him down after they dropped you off at Caleb’s and me off at the hospital. He was apparently freaking out, according to Ray.”

Gavin looks up at the ceiling with Ryan.

“Huh.” Ryan turns his head toward Gavin.

“What do you mean, ‘huh’?”

“Well, Ryan, I thought they were already fucking.” There’s silence, and then both of them start to laugh.

“Jesus christ, we’re all messes.” Ryan nods in agreement, and once again they’re in silence.

“Hey, Gavin?”

“Yeah, Ryan?”

“I want to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this house.”

Gavin groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This took forever, I know! My semester has been horrendously busy and I've barely had time to do my hw, let alone update this fic.
> 
> I also found out I need to have double hip surgery, so I've found it really hard to get the motivation to write.
> 
> But finally! The final chapter! I hope it's good enough for you guys!


End file.
